Kakarot!
by innocentsmilehehe
Summary: There was a certain someone who felt it was enough time that he stayed out of scenes. Now join him as he will embark on a journey to surpass his limits even further and show it to the universes that a lone wolf can be even more dangerous than a pack combined. (Will contain mild language and some innuendos typical in manga)


"Kakarot!"

Chapter 1: Mystical Adventure

 _ **A/N: Hello readers of fan-fiction! I present you another one of my DBZxDC Crossover story, "Kakarot!" It focuses on Yamcha, giving him the place he actually deserves rather than a parameter of weakness as made by thousands of people online. So here we go!**_

Memories flashed in my mind as I remembered all of my glorious days as a warrior; the desert, the world martial arts tournaments, fending against King Piccolo's offspring and then I felt my heart nearly shattered as I remember how things went downhill; losing to a mindless green midget, dying the first, then being impaled, and then severely outclassed by little children.

Goku had said," It wasn't your weakness Yamcha, you were just unlucky. Even I would have been impaled if they'd encountered me first. Don't beat up yourself for bad luck."

But only I knew that it wasn't only my chest that had been impaled, it was also my pride, and to a fighter, pride means everything, even your life. My body may have recovered but my spirit did not. I died that day and not even the dragon balls can revive me.

~ Thoughts like these were flowing in Yamcha's head as he looked at the seven magical orbs that were glowing in front of him.

"Please Yamcha! D-don't do it, I'll be alone without you." Puar was clinging onto the former bandit's shoulders," I'll go with you, don't leave me alone." Yamcha was holding down his own sadness," I know Puar, it's hard for me too….but please understand, I don't know what or who I'll encounter, I won't let you get into danger because of me.". His face lighted up as he gave a warm smile towards his friends," And besides after I come back (thinking: If I live to find a way to return.) I'll be a lot stronger." He said as he put a sobbing Puar onto Oolong's hands, Puar immediately turning his face into Oolong's chest & crying.

Yamcha looked towards Tien. He had a soft and sober expression," Good luck! My friend! I know I cannot deviate you away from the decision you've made so I'll try to be of help at least, take this." Said Tien as he handed Yamcha a notebook with his and Chaotzu's techniques all described in perfect detail. "Thanks buddy!" Yamcha hugged Tien and Chaotzu and Launch joined in as Yamcha started remembering all the memories he had with them.

"Y-Y-Yamcha…" Bulma narrowly whispered as she looked into the ground, tears overflowing from her eyes and dropping gently onto the ground below." I-I'm sorry..." Yamcha gave her a hug and assured her," Don't be sorry Bulma ... you made a decision that made you happy and look.." he broke the hug and put his hand on Trunks's head," the result made everyone happy." He chuckled as Trunks pouted and all others giggled, even Puar as he wiped tears from his eyes. Yamcha then felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Vegeta with a softer version of his usual frown," Human, you've made a decision that has proven once again that even humans are valiant warriors. I..." Vegeta looked a bit uncomfortable as his cheeks turned a slight hint of red," I-I never expressed this but I'm indeed thankful that you had protected Bulma against all odds that you and Kakarot faced in your younger years…. I-I th-thank you, Br-br-brother.", said Vegeta as his expression turned rock hard once again. Yamcha only grunted, stared and then laughed hard as others joined in the fray. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Vegeta comically complained as everybody laughed together.

Master Roshi cleared his throat to get attention as he approached Yamcha with a capsule," What's this?" asked Yamcha as eyed the capsule in curiosity.

"It's our good old turtle hermit uniform although the Supreme Kai has infused it with magic to make it extremely durable.", said Master Roshi in the voice that showed his seniority and wisdom despite lacking immensely in power against his own students, his expression suddenly changed as he nudged Yamcha," I have even added some 'interesting' DVDs in case you need entertainment." He laughed smugly in imagination as Yamcha could do nothing but blush heavily at the moment, the others were either sweat-dropping or laughing _**….. BANG!**_ Chichi hit the turtle hermit with her frying pan, knocking him down. She then spoke to Yamcha as Roshi ran in fear," Here Yamcha! Take this" she handed him a capsule," I've cooked food enough to feed Goku, Gohan and Goten for over a month, so it'll last you at least a year and of course they will still remain fresh as long as they remain in the capsule. And there are some books you can read in free time." Yamcha sweat-dropped as Chichi began giving lectures on the importance of knowledge and education until Gohan interrupted," I-I have made a different style of the saiyaman suit for you! But it's made from Saiyan armors and infused with katchin."

"Katchin? Wow! Thanks a lot buddy." Yamcha hugged Gohan and Videl in appreciation, "Videl! Be sure to keep up your training!"

"Yes, I will! Thanks Yamcha, I'll master the sprit ball soon." Said Videl.

"Mr. Yamcha! I've got something too!" Goten shouted from ten metres away as he could be seen carrying a terrified adult T-Rex and approaching fast," You can play with him while you're bored." He said with pure innocence as people around him chuckled at the sight. Everyone then laughed really hard when Goten accidentally let the T-Rex slip from his hands, which immediately ran away in fear as Goten looked disappointed," Hey! Goten! I think a hug would be a better gift!" Goten exclaimed in happiness as he latched on to Yamcha's shoulders and gave him a big hug. "Get real strong while I'm gone, 'kay? We'll spar after that!" Goten nodded in excitement.

"Yamcha!" Android 18's voice was heard, "You helped us a lot. Maron was able to study on such a high profiled school just cause," she was interrupted by Yamcha," Hey! Maron's like my own little sister, I wasn't doing a favor, family helps family, isn't it?" He made a cheerful face towards Maron who hugged him," Yes uncle Yamcha." She said happily.

It was now Goku and Krillin that approached him. (Background music: The one that plays when Goku reunites with the Z-Fighters after the seven year gap.) .They hugged each other as tears were shed from all three pairs of eyes, the space around them went white as only the three were seen to each other, as if time had gone reverse suddenly, they could see each other in their childhood forms, from when the trio first met to the day they fought against cell juniors to this day itself. The time spent together were reminisced as they clutched each other tighter and let out all the hidden sadness in the form of tears. "Yamcha! Take this from my side." Said Goku as he handed him the power pole," B-But Goku..."

Krillin shushed Yamcha and assured him that it was a token of friendship and a symbol of trust. "It's time." Mr. Popo said, Yamcha took a long breath and," Hey Yamcha! Catch!" Bulma shouted as she threw a capsule towards him which he caught," It contains all devices necessary for basic living and advanced training."

"Mr. Yamcha!" said Dende, the guardian of the earth said as he floated towards Yamcha and he put his hand on his head, Yamcha glowed for a while as he felt his power surge," Piccolo asked me to do it for you." Dende smiled. Yamcha looked towards Piccolo who indifferently said," Good luck!" And gave a rare small smile that showed the sincerity of his words.

"Since we're all giving gifts….." came a voice from above as everyone saw the strongest being in the universe come flying down and land in front if Yamcha putting his hand on his head such that his thumb was pressing against Yamcha's forehead." Whis-sama!" everyone exclaimed as Yamcha had a faint glow of thin blue aura enveloping him.

"What did you do Whis-sama?" asked Yamcha. But the answer he got was only a smile and a soft," You'll know soon enough!"

"By the way Bulma-san!" Whis gave another of his charming smile," do you still have more of those sundaes? Oh my god! They were delicious, oh wait, I'm a god myself hahaha!" He laughed stupidly at his own words lighting up the mood around him.

"Ah sure! My mother will lead you to the kitchen where they are." Said Bulma.

Whis left with an annoyingly flirtatious Panchy as she led him to the kitchen.

Everyone tensed again as it was now time to call the eternal dragon.

"Arise Shenron! Grant my wish!" Yamcha said the magic words causing the glowing dragon to illuminate the dark cloudy sky.

There was Shenron in all his glory ready to grant the wish of his summoner.

"OH NOT YOU PEOPLE AGAIN!" groaned Shenron in a not-so-divine-dragon-voice causing Yamcha to sweat-drop as others laughed nervously.

"Oh shut up! At least we keep you from being unemployed!" pouted Yamcha as the dragon "Hmph"ed. "JUST TELL ME YOUR WIS..." Shenron stopped in mid-sentence as nobody was actually listening to him. A vein popped in his dragon forehead.

"So how should I put this?" Yamcha asked facing Goku to which Bulma snickered, "Even after knowing him all these years do you really think you'll get an answer from Son-kun?"

"MAKE YOUR WISH QUIC…." The dragon was interrupted yet again as Goku comically defended his (lack of) intelligence," Hey! I'm not that dumb you know!"

While the dragon was about to speak something again he was beat by Krillin who reminded Goku of the time when Goku thought city lights were stars.

Vegeta saw Yamcha was sweat-dropping looking upwards and saw that it was the dragon who in the corner of his eyes had "tear-droplets"?

As they were arguing about Goku's intelligence the conversation went down the road like," Prove you're smart Goku! If you can that is." Roshi made fun then Goku gave a pout face and gave the mischievous that he used to give when he was a child.

"UHH…" Shenron tried to speak but he was yet again ignored as people started to cheer for Goku, the sight made Vegeta chortle as the dragon looked defeated, devoid of its pride anymore.

"I wish for unlimited wishes!" shouted Goku, then he gave a proud smile looking at Bulma but the dragon replied in an irritated tone," YOU CANNOT WISH FOR THAT!"

Goku's proud smile disappeared as he pouted again," Aw… I wish I could." He said as he looked towards the ground.

The dragon had enough and was now having a large tear-drop in his left eye, "JUST MAKE A WISH ALREADY!"

Up in the heavens King Kai was in an awkward situation unable to decide if he should laugh at how his student unintentionally created the best comic scene in history or should express sympathy for the poor dragon.

Everyone sweat-dropped and smiled uncomfortably as the dragon sobbed and Yamcha made his wish, the atmosphere turned grim again as Yamcha glowed and disappeared.

Everyone left towards their home and even Goku denied eating that night as they all needed a private time to cope with the possible loss of their precious ally.

Yamcha could see that he was supposedly falling through a tunnel of swirling colors, waiting for his arrival to this new world he reminisced his final moments in his own dimension, the wish he made. " I-I wish to travel to a another world, full of varying adversaries of different abilities and I wish to challenge them, I-I wish to face astronomical powers an-and grow to challenge them. Take me somewhere away, to a new world."

LOCATION: DC-VERSE: Atop an unknown tower

Yamcha had a smooth landing to be exact, but the time he arrived at wasn't really a 'smooth' one as he could hear the terrified cries of people below, from what he saw and sensed there were many human Ki around him and there were several white and red machine-like things with legs walking around and spreading terror. His blood boiled as he realized this was another alien invasion albeit in greater numbers and there were also strange industries blowing out smoke-like stuff to blocking the sunlight nut inside it he could feel only non-human Ki.

He also sensed really large power levels gathering around and was about to leave towards them but a scream of a little child that was lying on the path of the white machine got his attention, the walker fireda laser beam at the child.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came as she discovered it was blocked by a man in a martial arts uniform that she used to see in her television.

"That was powerful but its nothing compared to what I can endure." Yamcha expressed emotionlessly as he faced his palm towards the walker and shot a ball of energy, disintegrating it.

"LOOK OUT!", the little girl shrieked as Yamcha saw a falling building closing in, it collapsed upon them and for a moment there was nothing but rubble but hten a pillar of light exploded as the surrounding was cleared and Yamcha stood there with the little girl still unharmed.

"Are you okay little girl?" Yamcha asked softly.

"I-I'm okay sir."

"What's your name?"

"Haruko" the little girl said as she blushed.

She shrieked again as more walkers approached but Yamcha swept her up in his arms and jumped, kicking a walker, disintegrating it and hitting a few more similarly and then again firing a beam of Ki clearing his path as he stood there smirking at his own new-found power.

"Are you a superhero?" Haruko asked Yamcha to which he asked back," Why'd you ask?"

"Well you're protecting people selfishly just like superheroes do as my older brother said. What is your name superhero sir?" She said innocently.

Yamcha laughed softly," I think your brother meant selflessly."

"Oh! Sorry sir!" Haruko blushed again proving how much of a shy child she was.

"No need to apologise little one." Yamcha said and then thought to self," A hero that selflessly protects others ?"

He looked to the sky and smiled as the memory of his life-long friend flashed in his mind soothing him despite the destruction around. I'll honor you buddy, your legacy shall continue here too.

"M-my" Yamcha stuttered as a drop of tear fell from the corner of his eye," my name is….." Yamcha continued," Kakarot!" He smiled as he felt great pride in himself and his friend.

And then he went on to find Haruko's parents while explaining to her on the way that Kakarot wasn't the vegetable she ate yesterday….

A/N: So that wraps up the first one. Tell me if this has potential, I'd love to write more on this. Over and Out! *Does Instant Transmission and disappears*


End file.
